Harold C. Simmons Cancer Center Bioinformatics Shared Resource (Research Design and Data Analytics Resources) Project Summary/Abstract The Cancer Center Bioinformatics Shared Resource (CCBSR) facility serves as a cutting-edge bioinformatics resource for cancer center members providing bioinformatics research design, data analysis and management support for basic, translational and clinical cancer research in the Simmons Cancer Center. The facility has a team of personnel with expertise in bioinformatics, computer science, imaging analysis, statistical genetics and genomics, database development and data management. The CCBSR works closely with other Cancer Center Shared Resources and institutional core facilities to provide complementary support for the Cancer Center Scientific Programs and Disease-Oriented Teams. As a newly-established Cancer Center Shared Resource, the CCBSR has helped the Cancer Center to achieve its mission in providing high-quality bioinformatics and analysis support for the Cancer Center Scientific Programs and Disease-Oriented Teams. CCBSR personnel have been actively involved in all cancer research programs. Since 2010, the CCBSR has assisted more than 90 Cancer Center Investigators across all scientific programs with high-quality bioinformatics and analysis support, which has led to 60 peer-reviewed scientific publications, including 7 papers published in Nature, Science, Cell and Lancet. In addition to their individual research projects, the core members play critical roles in 7 large active multi-investigator cancer grants, including the UT Lung SPORE. The CCBSR has developed several clinical databases and web-based analysis tools to facilitate the effective storage, retrieval, and analysis of clinical and laboratory data collected by Cancer Center investigators and Cores, which are essential to the success of translational cancer research programs. The CCBSR also organizes a weekly CCBSR research seminar and workshop series on new advances in bioinformatics and computational biology, as well as a CCBSR bi-weekly Tech Talk series focusing on new bioinformatics techniques and software development.